Fading Away
by FujoShizaya
Summary: Fran confessed to Bel; "I love you Bel-sempai" But Bel takes it as a joke. Will there be the time when Bel relises that it isn't just a joke? Rated M to be safe. Includes, blood   boy x boy and characters death. Sorry for bad summary.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _KHR_ or the _characters_ they belongs to Akira Amano the creator of the _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ **  
Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No stealing!) **  
Warnings:** Contains YAOI! (_BoyxBoy_) don't like don't read + foul language, blood and character's death. **  
Pairing(s):** B26 (Belphegor x Fran) 

* * *

FADING AWAY

Fran was in _love_ with Bel but he haven't confess it to him yet and at that day when almost all other Varia members were on the mission he finally wanted to confess it to Bel and knocked his room's door.

"Oy? Bel-sempai you in?" He asked through the door.  
"Nani? Who's asking, Prince is busy right now." Bel shouted.  
"What would keep _you_ busy at a time like this." Fran said as he opened the door.  
"Ushishishi~. What could bring you to visit Prince at this time of day." Bel smirked and looked Fran while he sharpened his knives.  
"I came to tell you something _fake Prince_" Fran said.  
"Ushishi~ then keep it quick." Bel said.  
"Okay then I'll keep it so short and _simple_ that you will understand it." Fran said.

Bel turned his face towards Fran whose expression haven't chance not even once since he became a member of Varia.

"I _love_ you Bel-sempai." Fran said with his usual face.  
"Hah?" Bel looked a little confused but soon he said; "Ushishi~ you really like _jokes_ ne Fran?"

Fran felt his heart to throb. _(Joking? I just confessed to him_.) Fran thought.

"Just as I said I kept it short and _simple_ and you still can't understand it." Fran said.  
"Then could you repeat it again, maybe I will understand it then" Bel smirked.

Fran sighed and said; "I _love_ you Bel-sempai."  
"Ushishishi shishishi~ you? Love? What a joke! If you really wanna confess to someone you won't make it with that _blunt_ expression of yours." Bel laughed.  
"It wasn't joke..." Fran mumbled.

Bel looked at Fran and said; "If you don't have anything else go away I'm still working with these." Bel said and throwed one of his knives on Fran's arm. Blood dripped on the floor from the wound but Fran couldn't feel any pain from the wound that the knife made.

"You stupid _fake Prince_." Fran said and pulled the knife off of his arm. Fran dropped the knife and left out of the room. 

* * *

****

- Next evening -

"Oy! Fran we got a mission. I would handle it _myself_ but Xanxus said that I would need illusionist on this one so I don't have choise but drag you along with me." Bel shouted behind Fran's door.  
"..." Fran didn't say anything.  
"Ushishishi~. You still thinking of yesterdays _joke_ that didn't work on me?" Bel lauhed and knocked the door.  
"Oy let's go! Or I brake the door and try these just sharpened knives on you first." Bel said.

Fran opened the door and walked past Bel.

"What are you waiting for _fake Prince_." Fran said. 

* * *

****

- Mission -

There were about five opponents left and both Fran and Bel were covered on small injuries. Bel wobbled little but kept his position as he ordered his box weapon to burn all the remaining opponent's but Bel didn't notice one.

"_Watch out_ Bel!" Fran shouted.

Bel turned around and noticed a man who was wielding a sword. Bel threw a few knives on the mans left leg and the swordsman fell down screaming in pain.

"Ushishishi~ Did you think that..." Bel was cut off as soon as he turned towads Fran.  
"F...ran." Bel said as he saw Fran standing there sword stabbed throug of his stomach.

Bel's eyes widened when the man pulled the sword out and Fran's frog hat fell off as he started to collapse on the ground, _coughing_ out blood and clutching his wound. Bel threw his last knives on the man who had stabbed Fran.

"You _idiot!_ What do you think youre doing!" Bel shouted at Fran. Fran rised his gaze on Bel and noticed that the man who was stabbed on the leg were standing up he stood up and rushed towards Bel.

"Who is the idiot here! _Watch out!_" Fran shouted.

Bel slowly turned around and saw the man who was trying to attack him from back side. Bel seeked his knives but there was no one of them left and before he noticed Fran were standing in front of him and the sword that was going to pierce him were now stabbed through Fran.

"Tch. What an _idiot_." The man said and pulled the sword out of Fran who fell on the ground. When the man rised his sword on the second blow but Bel's box wepon _'Mink'_ pushed the man away and the thunder flames were surrounding him burning him into _ashes_ and as soon as the scene was over Bel's box weapon returned on his box and Bel fell on his knees becides Fran.

"Oy. Mr Frog-san..." Bel said and lifter Fran on his arms.  
_'Cough Cough'_ Fran coughed out more blood than earlier.  
"If you die now you can't practise... that lame joke of yours anymore." Bel said as he tried to stop the bleeding from Fran's stomach pushing it with his hand.  
"I...said that it... wasn't... a _joke_... Bel-sem...pai." Fran said between gasps.  
"Don't joke at a time lik...!" Bel shouted but stopped as soon as he saw that Fran was _crying_.  
"Oy. Fran?" Bel said. "What's wrong?" He continued.  
"I love you... I really... do... love you... Bel-sem...pai." Fran said as he tried to smile.

Bel's eyes widened as he heard those words as Fran tried to _smile_ at him. _(He's... in love at... me_?) Bel thought. Fran lifted his right arm on Bel's cheek and smiled at him.

"Will you..._'sniff'_ belie...eve...in me?" Fran sobbed.

Bel felt his heart throbbing as he looked Fran covered in_ blood_, crying and saying that he _loves_ him.

"I... you..." Bel said.  
"W...hat?" Fran asked weakly, his vision started to blur and breathing were hard but still he wanted to hear Bel's answear.  
"I... _love_ you... too." Bel said as his hands started to tremble while he cluthed Fran harder on his arms.  
"I'm glad..." Fran whispered weakly and pulled Bel closer.

Fran pushed his cold bloody lips agains't Bel's.

"I... wanted to... be with you... Bel-...sempai..." Fran smiled as his hand started to slip off of Bel's cheek and his eyes shine started to fade away.  
"No... No!No!No! Don't! _Don't go!_" Bel yelled at Fran who couldn't longer hear Bel's word's.  
"I god damn_ love_ you so _DON'T_ you dare _leave me_ after I have said that!" Bel continued yelling, but when Fran fell limp and his hand fell on the ground Bel realized it _'I was too late... Even thought I loved him from the beginning... I was too late. It was me... who was going to confess you someday... DAMMIT!'_

Bel watched Fran's empty eyes one last time before he closed his eyelids and gave him one last kiss.

"That joke of yours... I'm sorry I didn't believe it... when you told it first time." Bel whispered in Fran's ear and lifted him up leaving the batleground and heading towards the headquarter of Varia holding the limp body of Fran who wouldn't tell that _'joke' _to him... not anymore no matter how much Bel wanted to hear it. 

* * *

****

A/N: I really am some _angsty_ writer here but can't be helped I just wanted to do this kind of story. This time the pairing is B26 (_Bel and Fran_) both of them are a little OOC. Really sorry if you are tired of my angsty stories and I promise that some day I will write something happy (_or funny_) so just wait it. So anyways Read and Review ^^


End file.
